


i'm not crying, i'm just lying

by PilotStudios



Series: Franky's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Month [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Gen, Self-Harm, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotStudios/pseuds/PilotStudios
Summary: Cutty Flam’s first day on Scrap Island, and he is not doing so hot.
Series: Franky's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	i'm not crying, i'm just lying

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 11 (psych 101, crying) of whumptober. find it on tumblr [here](https://flimflamfranky.tumblr.com/post/631722218490052608/day-11-psych-101-crying)

The sun blazed overhead, unrelenting in the cloudless, afternoon sky. It beat down on the island of abandoned ships, heating up the scrap metal and waste wood, until it blanketed everything in a haze of heat.

Flam knew that he should find shade, instead of standing here in the shallow surf of the ocean. Even the water was warm as it lapped against his shins. And yet, he stayed, even as the heat burned his arms and neck red. It matched the burn in his throat and the sting in his eyes as he watched his parents’ ship disappear into the haze on the horizon.

Dammit. Dammit!

He clenched his hands into fists, fingernails digging red divots into his palm. He gritted his teeth so hard his jaw ached. And rage burned through is chest, hotter and heavier than the sun could ever be.

His eyes stung again, and he wiped them furiously. It was just the salt water from when he had been thrown into the ocean, thrown overboard like worthless trash by his stupid, idiotic, _uncaring_ dad-

His eyes _burned_ , and he screwed them shut, digging his palms into them until static burst across his vision and his head began to ache.

He wasn’t gonna cry over this. He wasn’t _weak_ or _worthless_. His parents just didn’t care about him, and he didn’t care about them either. He was happy they were gone! Happy that they left him here on this island of scrap and trash and abandoned ships-

His breath hitched, chest heaving almost violently, and he bit down on his lip, hard. Blood pooled into his mouth, but all he cared about was getting his breathing to stop _stuttering_ so goddamn much!

He was stronger than this. He _had_ to be. He was alone now, so he had to be a man, and stop caring about some no-good, two-bit pirates that had sailed away without even a second glance-

Something wet slid down his cheek.

With a strangled noise of frustration, Flam dunked his head into the water, and _screamed_ , as loud and as hard as he could. Bubbles streamed up against his face, almost soothing, until his air ran out and water rushed in, and he had to surface, spluttering and coughing.

He stomped back to land, making each step as loud and angry as he could, chest still heaving with uncaught breath, and took a look around. The whole place was filled wood, and metal, and leftover scraps of all kinds. Unwanted trash. Unwanted, but _useful_.

He began gathering materials with a single-minded, burning drive. He ignored how the metal burned his fingers, and how the wood splintered into his skin. And he focused on was the weapons he could make, and the destruction he could cause. He was going to prove that he wasn’t weak, or worthless, or something that could just be tossed aside.

And he wasn’t going to cry over some nobody pirates _ever_ again.


End file.
